


January 20 in 2020

by Vashti (tvashti)



Category: A Different World, Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), James Bond - All Media Types, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Adoption, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Character of Color, College, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Feels, First Meetings, Firsts, Gen, HBCUs, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Interns & Internships, Marriage of Convenience, Military, Older Student, Protectiveness, Shovel Talk, Spies & Secret Agents, Technology, Undercover, Women in the Military, blackinfanfiction, comics what comics?, marriage of necessity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: A collection of 20 crossover drabbles and double-drabbles written for the Twisting the Hellmouth's January challenge.
Relationships: Kennedy/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 7





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge details from TtH: Starting on January 20, 2020 and running until the end of the month:
> 
> Post twenty crossover drabbles (100 words) or double drabbles (200 words) about some activity that a Scooby (Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles), or someone Scooby Adjacent (Joyce, Jenny Calendar, Dawn, Faith, Angel, Spike, etc.), has never done before, set in that crossover fandom.
> 
> An activity that is new to them in the story. Not necessarily something you’ve never seen anyone write about them doing in a crossover before for that character, but bonus points for originality.
> 
> Simple Rules:
> 
> 1\. All drabbles/double drabble should be posted in a single story, but you can have multiple drabbles/double drabbles per chapter. And they don’t all need to be posted at the same time as long as you hit twenty by the end.
> 
> 2\. Each drabble/double drabble must be a crossover. No exceptions.
> 
> 3\. You can mix them up. 20 drabbles, 20 double drabbles, or some drabbles and some double drabbles, as long as you have a total of 20.

I am totally borrowing other people's idea of having a table of contents as the first chapter. It's not as shiny as other people's, but at least you'll be able to skip any fandoms you're not into ;)

1\. Lois & Clark - Buffy & Lois - Interns - A Slayer of a Certain Age

2\. James Bond - Willow & Kennedy - Undercover, Spies & Secret Agents - Slayer Royale

3\. Batman - Faith & Alfred - Family, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best(!) - Faith, Hope & Family

4\. Mercy Thompson/Alpha & Omega - Scoobies & Bran - Protectiveness, Marriage of Necessity - Alpha & Slayer (future fic/AU for the [SPS series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130723))

5\. Private Benjamin - Buffy & Col. Clay Thornbrush - Military, Implied Sexual Harrassment - United States Slayer

6\. A Different World - Rona & Lettie Bostic - It's a Different Slayer Than Where You Come From

7\. A Different World - Rona & Jaleesa Vinson - If You Dish It, Slayers Can Take It

8\. A Different World - Rona & Dwayne Wayne - Here's a Slayers Chance to Make It

9\. Batman - Faith, Alfred & BatFam - A Wayne by Any Other Name

10\. A Different World - Rona & Dwayne Wayne - A Slayer Focused On Her Goals


	2. A Slayer of a Certain Age (Lois & Clark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an emergency at the Planet and Lois needs Buffy’s help. Coerces Buffy’s help. Potayto, potahto

Buffy frowned first at the device in front of her, then at Lois Lane standing by her side. “I’m supposed to do what again?”

“Type this copy,” Lois said, pushing a folder’s worth of loose notes into her hands. “Fast.”

“On that thing?” Buffy gestured at the desk.

“It’s a typewriter. You did have typing listed as a skill on your resume.”

“It doesn’t even have a screen.”

Lois rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t need a screen, Summers.”

Slowly lowered herself into the seat, Buffy said, “Oookay. Um...how do I turn it on?”

“It doesn’t run on electricity! Which is why we’re using because, if you haven’t noticed, we’re in the middle of a blackout.”

“But if we’re in the middle of a blackout, why do we care about typing stuff?” 

Lois snorted. “This is the Daily Planet. We’re reporters.”

“Intern here.”

“Come hell, high water, or power disruption, the news must go out. Which is why we never tossed any of the old typewriters or hand-crank mimeograph machines. So your choice, Summers,” Lois said, planting her hands firmly on the table beside Buffy. “Type copy or crank out fume-laden copy. Whatsit gonna be?”

“When do you need this by?”

[in]Fin[ite]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason why Buffy has typing skills listed on her resume is because I do, and I’m approximately the same age as the Scoobies, so I feel like it’s plausible that they, too, are part of the last generation that had to learn touch typing. Although for the purposes of this story, she learned on a computer instead of the relatively modern electric typewriter I learned on (still no screen).


	3. Slayer Royale (James Bond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Kennedy, undercover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Kennedy. I barely remember Kennedy. Most of what I know about her is from fans (who seem to despise her) and fandom wikis. If she sounds way off, I apologize now.

“Why again are we at a party for the rich, powerful, and I think those are gangsters, while being the sexy?” Willow murmured in Kennedy’s ear as she played with her girlfriend’s hair.

Kennedy smiled slowly. “Because our demon’s preferred walking happy meal is young, pretty, sensual and otherwise unavailable.” 

“So us being here together is the unavailable part.”

Kennedy nodded. “Yeah.”

“And it--“

“He.”

”--finds that...attractive?”

“If the string of women’s bodies he leaves behind are anything to go by,” Kennedy said, face contorting.

Willow gently poked her side. “More sexy. Less stake-y.” Tugging at her strapless gown, she said, “Explains why I’m here, undercover. I’m totally here for taking this demon down, but this is the last time I say ‘Sure Giles, whatever you need,’ without reading the briefing first.”

“He also happens to be a well-known British spy in Her Majesty’s Secret Service--”

“What?”

”--or he would be if whatever demon magic he wields didn’t make entire governments forget that he hasn’t aged in 50 years.”

“Who is this guy?”

“Hello, ladies.” Willow and Kennedy looked over their shoulders at handsome, above-average height man with a charming smile and knowing eyes. “The name is Bond. James Bond.”

[in]Fit[ite]


	4. Faith, Hope & Family (Batman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Faith escaped the Council’s notice and ended up in Gotham instead of with her watcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the neverwhen. Comic!Bruce has all his kids (into which I'm including Cassandra, b/c [audreycritter's Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/series/549964) is my headcanon), and Faith never made it to SunnyD. Instead she and her Potential self ended up on Bruce/Batman/Batdad's radar.

Faith glanced up from the soapy china dishes at Alfred, drying beside her. “So Monday’s the big day, Alfie-Alfred. A new Wayne brat is born.”

Alfred smiled fondly, “Finally, all you children under one roof at the same time without injury.”

“Pretty sure me and Jay can fix that for ya.”

“You all shall be the death of me.”

Faith snickered. “Seriously, Alfi-Alfred, now that I can call B ‘Dad—never happen—“

“You might be surprised, Miss.”

“—I was wonderin’, if, y’know, I can maybe call you Grandpa.” She threw a quick look his way. “Cause, y’know, I had a real sh-crappy dad…before. But I never had grandparents, so I was thinkin’—”

Alfred put a hand on Faith’s shoulder. 

“My dear…”

Faith tensed.

“‘Grandpa’ would not be appropriate. ” 

“Oh. Okay. No big. Just an idea. Stupid, but y’know. Course you know. What’m I sayin’?”

“If, however, you choose to call me Grandfather, that would be—Ooph!” Alfred wrapped his arms around Faith.

“I’m getting your shirt all wet.”

“There are more always more shirts, my dear.”

Faith laughed, or sobbed, into his chest. “I didn’t think you’d be cool. You’re always Alfred.”

“No one’s ever asked.”

[in]Fin[ite]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version was about 500 words long and could have been longer. Just this scene. Just Alfred and Faith sharing a grandfather & -daughter moment while washing the good china for her adoption day dinner.


	5. Alpha & Slayer (Mercy Thompson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because it’s a marriage of necessity doesn’t stop the Scoobies from giving Bran the shovel talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set where/whenever the SPS verse is, somewhere in that verse’s future. Reading the SPS series isn’t at all necessary to read this story.

Giles stopped Bran with a hand on his shoulder. "Remember this is a marriage of necessity. Should I hear-"

"No need to worry. Once Leah is recovered enough to re-bond with my wolf, Buffy and I dissolve the marriage as if nothing happened."

"And nothing shall have happened."

Bran smiled sunnily. "Course not."

* * *

Willow marched up to Bran. “I could flay you alive. I've done it before. And for Buffy, I would happily do it again."

"So could I. So have I. But why would I? Buffy is helping me and my wolves." 

“Just sayin’, buddy. I’m not scared of you.”

Bran smiled. “You should be.”

“Ditto.”

* * *

Buffy found Bran and Dawn eyeing each other. “Dawnie, are you cooking for the Marrok ?”

Dawn’s expression turned sugary. “Maybe next time.” Then she turned and flounced away.

Buffy’s eyes flicked from her sister to her almost-husband. “Should I be worried?”

“I think that’s my job.”

“Was Dawnie giving you the shovel talk?”

Bran shrugged.

Buffy groaned. “Sorry about that. They know this is only temporary.”

“You’re the first one in the family to marry. They’re protective.”

“I can protect myself.”

Bran took her hand and kissed it. “I’m counting on it.”

[in]Fin[ite]


	6. United States Slayer (Private Benjamin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy's in the Army now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t actually need to have seen _Private Benjamin_ , but you’ll recognize the scene if you have.  
> TW: for implied sexual harrassment. Nothing happens, but always protect your mental health.

"Whose bright idea was it to have me jump out of an airplane?" Buffy shouted to her commanding officer and jump instructor, Colonel Thornbrush.

"The US Army's!" he shouted back.

"I don’t remember this from the brochure!"

"Yes it was! Under the Army Rangers!"

"But why me?" Buffy insisted.

"Because you're the overachiever who had to become the youngest and first female Ranger in history! Now jump, soldier!"

"But I don't want to!"

The engines seemed louder in the pause between their shouting. Then Col. Thornbrush slowly stepped forward and closed the open jump-hatch. "Don’t worry about it, Private Summers. You don't have to jump." He pulled off the helmet that he had jammed on his head.

"Whew!” Buffy’s shoulders slumped. “That's a relief. I really, really, really didn’t want to go out there. Thank you, Col Thornbrush, sir."

"You can spend your jump time here." 

“Here?” Buffy heard his tack gear pop open then drop to the floor of the plane.

“Sure.”

“Oh.”

"With me." He reached for the buckle of his combat slacks.

“Oh? Oh!” Quickly checking her own gear, Buffy sprang forward. Buffy grabbed the hatch and wrenched it open. She threw herself out. "Changed my miiiiiind!”

[in]Fin[ite]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Private Judy Benjamin, when Private Buffy Summers encounters her CO again on the ground she not only threatens him professionaly, she threatens him, ahem, _personally_. She also ends up in Brussels. She might also almost end up with Henri, although I’d hope for better decision making there.


	7. It's a Different Slayer Than Where You Come From (A Different World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rona arrives on a college campus for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been watching a lot of A Different World lately. This is a future-tale set in the same universe as my story [“Privilege”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727967). I'm also dragging ADW into the modern era. If you'ver never seen it before, I recommend starting in Season 2.

Rona approached the older Black woman standing in the dorm lobby. “Excuse me… Lettie Bostic?”

“I am she. Who’s asking?”

“Rona Nichols. The transfer?” Rona hadn’t been this nervous in years.

“Yes! You were expected. Follow me, my dear.” When Rona tried to heft her things in after Lettie, the older woman turned and said, “Leave those here. They’ll be safe.”

“But--!”

“Trust me.” Something about her that inspired Rona to do just that.

Lettie’s apartment was neat but eclectic. Instead of stopping near the desk, however, Lettie led Rona deeper inside. Standing in front a bookcase, she glanced over her shoulder to squarely meet Rona’s eyes, she said, “Remember this.”

Rona chuckled. “Will there be a test?”

“Something like that.” Lettie touched the spines of three books in quick succession, pushing each one into the bookcase: a biography of Josephine Baker, a Picasso art book, and the collected essays of Marcus Mpepo. 

The bookcase swung into a void with an almost inaudible click. Rona stared.

“I, my dear, am your new Watcher. Why, you look surprised.”

“I am. I thought I was going to doing this alone.”

“You will quickly learn that at Hillman you are never alone.”

Fin[ite]


	8. If You Dish It, Slayers Can Take It (A Different World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rona’s never been in a college library before. She’s not quite sure how to make it work. Luckily, as Lettie said, at Hillman you are never alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow-up to “It’s a Different Slayer...”, set approximately Season 2 of A Different World (b/c that’s what I’m watching) and in a, probably, AU future of my story “Privilege”. You don’t need to read "Privilege" but it would help to have read “It’s a Different Slayer...” Also, I’m dragging ADW into the modern era.

Rona frowned at the empty librarian’s desk.

“Hi-”

Rona turned.

“-need some help?” A dark-skinned woman with a bookcart was behind her.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Real books aren’t real popular, so coming to the librarian’s desk? It’s trouble.” Both women chuckled. “How can I help you?”

Rona handed over her book. “Can I borrow this?”

The woman parked the bookcart and came around the desk. “You’re the new transfer at Gilbert Hall, right?”

“How do you know?” Rona tried to keep her wary suspicion low.

“Hillman isn’t that big. Midyear transfers stick out. Plus...we live in the same dorm. Hi, I’m Jaleesa Vinson.” She offered her hand.

“Rona Nichols.” Rona took it.

“Nice to finally meet you. Okay, I’ll you set up in the system and next time you’ll check out from a kiosk.”

“Thanks!”

“Sure. You remind me of me when I first started. Returning student? Late starter?”

“Late starter. Life got in the way.”

Jaleesa huffed. “Ha! I know what that’s like. Look if there’s anything you need, let me know.”

“Anyone I should watch out for?”

“Dwayne Wayne.”

“Why, is he...strange?”

“Yeah. Strange with a capital Geek.”

Rona burst into startled laughter. Not a demon. Nice.

Fin[ite]


	9. Here's a Slayer's Chance to Make It (A Different World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’ve spent most of your youth fighting the supernatural, you’re bound to have missed out on some modern advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows "It's a Different Slayer..." and "If You Dish It...". It's set after the end of BtVS, but ignores comic-canon. It's more of an AU of my already AU story, ["Privilege"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727967). 
> 
> Also, this is set somewhere in season 2 of A Different World, which I am dragging into the modern era. So hard, I am dragging it.

“Hey, Mama, it looks like you are in need of some assistance.”

Rona’s eyes narrowed at the young man. “You must be Dwayne Wayne.”

“I see my reputation proceeds me?” He chuckled nervously. “Who was it? Whitley? No, Walter!”

“Jaleesa Vinson, actually.”

Dwayne gasped. “Really? Jaleesa? What did I ever do to her?!”

“Hit on her maybe?.”

“I--” He paused “Okay, maybe. Once!”

Snorting, Rona shrugged her messenger bag into a better position as she shifted the books in her hands.

Really looking at her for the first time, Dwayne covered his mouth and laughed. “Are those books? Real books?”

“Yeah, they’re real books. We go to a real school, don’t we?”

Dwayne stifled another chuckle.

Rona frowned. “What?”

“You know most of those are available digitally.”

“It’s not the same.”

“It’s better.”

“Doubt it.”

“Seriously. I major in computer math. Trust me ebooks are... Look, let me show you, okay.”

Eyes narrowed, something of the slayer must have shown through because Dwayne immediately put up his hands in surrender. “No game, no hype. Just a brother helping a sister.”

Carefully considering Dwayne’s sincerity, Rona said, “I’ve never used ebooks before.”.

“First time for everything, right?”

She sighed. “I guess.”

Fin[ite]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was written way, way, waaaaaay after the end of the January 20 in 2020 challenge was over. But I still have drabble-length ideas! So I'm trying to keep writing. Who knows, maybe I'll even be finished by the end of 2020, lol.


	10. A Wayne by Any Other Name (Batman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once Faith has something on her new siblings, and she is not afraid to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to “Faith, Hope and Family” (see ch. 4). If I’d just kept up with the original story, this would have been the next scene. Also, most of my Bat-knowledge comes from Batman: TAS and Batman Beyond. My extended Bat-knowledge comes from fanfic, with most of my headcanon lifted straight from audreycritters [Cor et Cerebrum](http://archiveofourown.org/series/549964) series. So blame her?

“I know that look.”  
  
Faith glanced back at Alfred. “What look?”  
  
“You are seventh in a long line of mischief makers, you know.”  
  
Alfred’s words revived her grin.  
  
“Oh dear. Do be warned: any damage you cause, you are responsible.”  
  


* * *

  
Alfred took in the scene before him. It was too much to ask that they all remain civil until Monday’s celebration dinner, but they had promised to stay for the weekend. Satisfied, he made to return to the kitchen.  
  
Faith grabbed his arm. “You’re staying, right Grandfather?”  
  
Silence descended.  
  
“What did you call Alfred?” Tim asked.  
  
Faith’s grip tightened.  
  
_“Grandfather?”_ from Jason. “No Gramps, Girly Bird?”  
  
Faith let go of Alfred’s arm. “Grandfather’s more dignified.”  
  
“He wouldn’t _let_ you,” from Stephanie.  
  
Damian rolled his eyes. _“Tch.”_  
  
“This is an equal opportunity ‘Grandfather,’” from Dick, “right Alfie?”  
  
“We never asked you,” Cassandra said.  
  
“Miss Cassandra is correct,” Alfred said. “And of course it is, Master Dick.”  
  
The cheer that went up from the table was so loud Alfred stepped backwards, Bruce chuckling behind him.  
  
“You knew about this,” Bruce said.  
  
“‘Grandfather’, yes. The dinner announcement… No, although I should. Wayne siblings do enjoy antagonizing each other… Miss Barbara, do calm yourself.”  
  
Fin[ite]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this story was almost 600 words and could have been longer O_o This was a bear to pare down to 200 words. I almost lost Babs entirely. I'll probably post both original stories here as 1 story.
> 
> Also, Faith hates Jason's nickname for her. That's why he uses it. Siblings, ya know?


	11. A Slayer Focused On Her Goals (A Different World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be Rona's first time at a college party, but she knows how to leverage the resources she has to accomplish her goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows "It's a Different Slayer...", "If You Dish It...", and "Here's a Slayer's Chance...". It's set after the end of BtVS, but ignores comic-canon. It's more of an AU of my already AU story, ["Privilege"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727967). 
> 
> This particular story is set smack dab in S2E20 of A Different World, which I am dragging into the modern era. So hard, I am dragging it.

Despite the the Pit’s crowd, Rona had her own circle of space. Which was why she nearly took Dwayne Wayne’s arm off when he touched her.  
  
“Jeez, Rona! You act like it’s your first time here.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Rubbing his arm a bit melodramatically – she had pulled back at the last moment, after all – Dwayne gestured to the dancers. “You know, you’re not the only girl eyeing my dude Garth. Better stake your claim now.”  
  
Rona huffed. “Oh I’m sure I’ll be staking something.”  
  
Dwayne’s eyebrows rose. “Why don’t I think we’re talking ‘bout the same kinda claim?”  
  
Rona shook her head. Garth was with yet another underclassman. “Different claim, different stake. You be careful around that brother. And if he starts paying any of the girls particular attention, let me know. Aight?”  
  
Dwayne blinked at her and her very serious expression for a long moment. Then he pushed his glasses up his nose. “Um, yeah. Aight. Something I should know about my man, Garth?”  
  
“He’s not a man, but other than that?” Rona shook her head. “Nah. Not yet.” She stood. “See you in class tomorrow, Dwayne.” And left.  
  
Dwayne watched her go. “Yeah,” he said faintly to himself. “Sure.”  
  
Fin[ite]


End file.
